The Salus Flower
by StarOMorning
Summary: A one chapter shot. Please read and review.


(AN: Please read and review! It's my first story.)

_**The Salus Flower**_

Encased in frost, the Salus flower looked like a blue diamond. It was a strange blossom, having nine azure petals and nine sapphire fronds supporting the fragile petals. The heart of the wonder was a translucent ice blue.

Surrounded by snow covered peaks, the Valley of the Blue Ice was impregnable, save one high pass. Mordax laughed: it was a cruel sound that cut like a knife. At last he had a stronghold. The Salus flower would help overthrow that foolish King Gwydion.

Mordax drew his ragged black cloak around himself and shivered.

His glance seemed to permeate everything it saw. Fingering the white sparkling gem hanging around his throat, Mordax tottered off at the hobbling pace of an old man, bent by countless winters.

King Gwydion, son of Gwyhalor, felt elated. He had not heard anything about Mordax for months. The king's informants inferred that Mordax had finally died. Giddily he turned to his courtiers to give them the daily orders.

Suddenly a darkness fell over the long marble hall. A screeching creature swooped down and dropped a scroll at Gwydion's feet. As the king scanned the message his face turned ashen. The aged monarch turned to his scouts saying," Make haste and go locate the Valley of Blue Ice this instant." Bowing, the scouts deferentially turned to carry out the ruler's bidding.

Mordax's magical art had raised a frowning stronghold that dominated the Valley of Blue Ice. Already evil creatures were intent on answering his summons. Malum, his stronghold: the name rang like a bell in Mordax's twisted mind. In the center of Malum arose a many faceted sapphire dome. Beneath this dome the Salus flower bloomed surrounded by Mordax's perennial treasures. All was encased with a thin blanket of snow. Already a sense of evil permeated the Valley of Blue Ice.

Princess Gwendolyn the Rover strode through the Valley of Blue Ice. Spying a splendid stronghold she decided to ask for some food. She and her faithful duck walked into the fortress and wove a tortuous path through the castle. In the kitchen as her knapsack was being filled, Dandy the Duck ran off. As the princess exited the fortress, she called to Dandy and he came waddling to her carrying an indistinguishable item in his bill. Leaving the Valley of the Blue Ice, Gwen glanced back and then looked again long and hard. How could it be? The proud stronghold was no longer there! Only a pile of gray dust remained. "I wonder" said Gwen to the duck, what on earth happened? Why did it collapse? Dandy retorted with nothing but an indignant quack.

Screams like the cry of wounded gulls rent the air around the ruins of Malum, Mordax's fortress. In despair Mordax looked at his beloved treasures. All that was left of the mound of precious things was a trace of gold dust - that and the withered Salus plant. Slowly the villain's cunning mind began to work. Who was here last? It was that unknown traveler named Gwen. He himself has filled her pack not with food, but with rocks! In the Evil Ruler's mind another name took shape and that was the Princess Gwendolyn the Rover, King Gwydion's daughter. She must have stolen his flower for her father. Mordax felt a white-hot hatred burning in his heart for that girl and an undying desire for revenge!

King Gwydion glanced out the window; then averting his eyes, he greeted his courtiers. One man staggered forward, his face contorted with pain and a black arrow in his back. The messenger gasped, "an army is coming: 10,000 strong and Mordax's emblem is on their banners."

Rocks! Twenty of them, the princess counted them as she pulled them disgustedly from her knapsack. That Mordax was a snake. Just then her faithful friend, Dandylion, waddled up carrying something bulky in his bill. Squeaking happily the 'Lion dropped his gift at her feet. Eagerly she snatched it up, hoping it might be edible. Examining it intently she discovered it to be a lustrous sapphire colored flower. Admiring its beauty, she set it carefully on her pile of rocks and began daydreaming of her favorite foods. Hot beef stew, she thought, with a crusty roll to go with it, and perhaps a flagon of strawberry cordial would go nicely. Startled, Gwendolyn sniffed the air; she could smell the savory aroma of hot beef stew. Was she going crazy? She was certain she smelled hot baked bread as well. Turning, Gwen's jaw dropped, for there on her rock pile was the very meal she had just dreamt of and a platter of hot mash (for the duck) as well. Ignoring all manners, Dandy dove into his meal with gusto. Following his example (but with a little more grace) she tucked in to her delectable dinner. Chewing thoughtfully, an idea formed. Could the strange flower have had an influence on the appearance of the food? Gwen decided to test her theory. Wistfully she thought that she would still like a large chocolate cake. In the air before her she spotted a small brown speck the size of a pea. As she watched it grew rapidly, soon becoming a very large chocolate cake! Gwen helped herself to a slice, Dandy a bill full: it was the best cake they had ever eaten! She felt the need to thank someone, so she thanked the flower. The meal being over, all the food suddenly vanished. Now she understood what had happened to the castle. That eel Mordax had used the power of the flower to build it and the castle was destroyed when the flower was removed.

Glancing impatiently at the sun, Mordax turned his fiery eyes from the site, fuming quietly, awaiting his guards return. Clawing at a mosquito bite, he sighed in relief; they had finally arrived. "Make your report" Mordax snapped. The captain of the guards, Gurrad, saluted, "Sire, we picked up the tracks of Gwen the Rover east of here, not two hours old" Mordax chuckled evilly and hissed, "we will have a night ambush and take her alive. When Uneven is rebuilt, I shall send her head to the fool, King Gwydion!" Gurrad snarled, "Then let's go get the Princess!"

Sighing, King Gwydion leaned upon the battlements. "Sire?" a silky voice said. The King started and turned, sighing once again. He said "What is it Severin?" The chief steward replied in a voice of velvet, "The scouts have reported that your – our – enemy is half a day off." Gwydion turned heavily and said quietly, "Place guards at every post and alert me when the enemy comes. "Yes Sire, "Severin purred.

"Peep!" Gwen opened one eye and squinted at the pesky duck, shaking her head to clear it. "Peep, peep, peep" why did that duck have to sound like an infernal alarm? "Dandy" she growled, "It's not even dawn yet!" Dandy waddled up with the Salus flower in his bill. Gwen took the flower in her hand and thought about a plate of piping hot mash. Without even a flash, the breakfast appeared and the ravenous duck dove in. Sitting up, Gwen rubbed her eyes. A noose flashed out of the trees and settled around Gwen's neck, another settling on Dandy (who didn't have the good sense to stop eating). They were trapped! Mordax strode out of the trees, making sure the bonds were tight, he leaned towards Gwen, his eyes glittering madly and hissed, "So we meet again Princess Gwendolyn." Seizing the Salus flower from startled Gwen's hand, Mordax gave a curt nod to his followers. They dragged the despondent duo towards Malum. Of course Mordax's fortress had already been restored. This time, however, there was a special cell for the captured princess and her duck!

Severin, the chief steward, brandished his long dagger in the mirror. Making fierce grimaces, he thrust wildly. Concealing the deadly sharp dirk in his wide richly ornamented sleeve, Severin preened. Arranging his black greased hair to perfection and drawing a gem encrusted cloak around himself, the chief steward sniggered. Fingering his silver chain of office, Severin ran the plan over in his mind. Soon in three days time, he would open the gates of the city and Mordax's army would secretly enter. Then the land and the castle, Dynes Rhodanthe, would be his! Mordax would reign as emperor over every part of the land, whilst he, Severin, would reign as King under the emperor over this portion of the kingdom. Gwydion, the one time emperor, would be finished!

Fluttering golden banners snapped in the breeze, sounds of horses whinnying and armor clanging rose from Dynes Rhodanthe. King Gwydion was riding to war! Obsequious servants led Maralinga, King Gwydion's mare, to the king. Leaping astride her in a flash, the lord of Dynes Rhodanthe raised his great battle horn to his lips and blew a blast. The sound rang thunderous and musical around the castle and the gates burst open. King Gwydion rode forth at the head of his army, while back at the castle Severin muttered, "Fool, that is only a decoy force. Soon, soon I will let your enemy into the castle and then what will you do? Nothing! You will be dead!

Slowly regaining consciousness, Dandy painfully struggled upright. He was bound webs to bill. Suddenly a hand seized him, and another covered that bill. "Dandy," a well-known voice murmured, He sighed and snuggled up to Princess Gwen. As Gwendolyn untied him, she whispered, "I'll boost you up through that window. You must get the Salus flower so we can destroy this evil fortress."

Fuming quietly, Mordax paced up and down his chamber. That Gwendolyn! She wouldn't answer his questions. He had separated her from that stupid duck of hers, but still she didn't respond to his queries. He stopped in wonder as suddenly the walls trembled like silk and melted away into dust. "Gwendolyn, Mordax shrieked" you have just signed your death warrant." Farther away two figures melted away into the trees.

Severin slowly crept to the main gate of Dynes Rhodanthe. He then told the guards that they were needed at the palace. Saluting, they swiftly trotted off. Severin undid the latch and the gate of the castle creaked open. In columns, Mordax's army filed into Dynes Rhodanthe. The captain strode up to Severin and bowed low. "Hail future king of Dynes Rhodanthe!

Like a flitting moon-shadow, Dandy crept across the snow-covered courtyard. He froze as one of the guards muttered in his sleep. Silently slinking under the sapphire dome, he looked upon the superbly beautiful Salus flower. A faint blue radiance filled the chamber as he waddled up and took the single bloom in his bill. Whirling about he sped back to the cell where the princess awaited his return. As Gwen took the flower in her hand, the walls around her trembled like silk and crumbled into dust. Melting into the trees, the duo heard a hideous shriek. "Mordax!"

Standing in chains, King Gwydion refused to kneel before Severin. "Traitor," Gwydion snapped, "You betrayed me." Severin retorted, "Don't be impertinent. I am now King Severin. You will address me as 'sire' from now on. Turning to his guards he said imperiously, "Tell Gwydion's one time army I will condone their offences if they will serve me!" Bowing, the guards hastened off. Severin turned back to Gwydion, about to speak, but he was interrupted by the distant blowing of horns!

Gwendolyn and Dandy had slunk into the forest. After resting, they moved off. When the dilapidated duo had exited the Valley of Blue Ice, they made for the nearest village. Reaching the village at sunset, the odd pair was spotted by an exhilarated young boy. "Hey, it's Gwen the Rover" he shouted to the others. As the villagers gathered around her, Princess Gwen cried, "Dynes Rhodanthe is under attack. I go to war. Who is with me?" The mayor called out, "Rally to arms; we go with our Princess!"

The princess's war horse, Aranaroch, had escaped from Severin. He galloped over the plains, looking for his lost mistress. Golden, with a mane and tail of cream, the mighty war stallion stood sixteen hands high. His ears stood erect. Hearing a trumpet the golden horse looked up to see his very own Princess atop another horse, leading an army. Neighing and rearing the disgusted stallion cantered over to Gwen who promptly fell off her steed in surprise! "Aranaroch", she cried, "is it really you?" He nickered and she patted him fondly. Mounting his bare back, she hauled Dandy up with her. Turning to her army she cried, "To Dynes Rhodanthe!" With a deafening roar of assent, they set off at a rapid pace.

Sitting on a rock, Gwen slowly chewed her bread and cheese, enjoying the rest. But whenever her back was turned Dandy the Duckling snagged a beakful. As Gwen turned to give an order, the blasted duck scoffed the rest of her cheese. She was about to give Dandy a good scolding, when a scout ran up handing her the following scroll:

To ma Lass, Gwenny,

Ma scouts said that yor Pa had been toppled. I sent 1000 braw solders to fight for ye. I allas told Gwydion, me brother, that ole maggot Severin was not trustworthy. Be seen ye lassie. Take care

Yer ole Uncle,

Laird Mac Talon

Severin sat brooding, while discreet servants kept their distance. He sipped his wine thoughtfully. An informer hastened into the gloom of the room. "My Lord, my Lord, he panted, "an army is coming. Twisting his goblet, Severin took a gulp and snapped, "That must be Mordax at long last. Command the cooks to prepare a feast and set everyone to their battle stations. Also, prepare to salute your Emperor." But sire", the guard protested, "Gwen is at the head!" Sniggering, Severin replied, "Ha, that's a hoax to test our vigilance. Gwen is dead! Now go follow my instructions."

In the Valley of Blue Ice, Mordax cackled insanely. Eyes flashing, he madly slunk around the ruins of his former stronghold. Staggering crazily, he meandered toward the high pass. Muttering and sniggering alternately, Mordax struggled over the abrasive trail. The ruin of Malum had destroyed him. The insane king tripped over a rock and fell. Lying on the ground, he was a broken vision of evil. Overhead a storm of freezing sleet broke from the gray clouds while wolves howled mournfully in the distance. Mordax's chest heaved out one last rattling breath, and then was still. As mist formed over his body; the corpse was covered with sleet. Only the white sparkling gem that he had torn from his throat while falling was visible on the frosty covered earth.

Galloping downhill towards Dynes Rhodanthe, Gwen sounded her battle horn. Two streams of warriors thundered towards the castle, attacking both on its right and left flanks. The Princess cantered down the center aisle with Dandy pecking furiously on the saddle horn. Suddenly there was a frenzy of activity and the gates burst open. Standing regally in the archway was the king's tall gray steed, Maralinga, Gwydion seated upon her broad back. Gwen tore up to him, planted a big kiss on his cheek (and Dandy, not to be outdone gave the king a nip on his nose) and announced, "Father, I'm home at last. The king looked at her fondly with misted eyes and said sternly," It's about time! Dandy duck quackingly made his presence known, so the king laughingly said," And we've been needing our court jester as well!"


End file.
